


Across The Outrealms

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Grima isn't as bad as they seem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Naga isn't as great as she seems, Naga's A+ Parenting, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original MUs, Racism, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, because thats...great, eyes Naga's behavior regarding humanity, going back and editing tags after like a week lol, hahahahaaa how do tag, oh how could i forget, s a r c a sm coughcough, u m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Naga always watched over humanity. She found them incredible, and she was ready to fight any threat for their sake. No matter what kind of threat it was...or if it was even a threat at all.Or I do my best to explain why Naga isn't actually that great a Divine





	1. Prologue

From the very beginning, Naga had found humanity fascinating. Despite everything the world had against them, humans continued to grow and change. The world would try to put them down, but humans would stand their ground and force the world to bend to their will. She had watched with fondness as they grew and grew, as civilizations began to rise up and bonds began to form between them.

Humans were _incredible_ , and Naga would readily vouch on their behalf.

Admittedly, when she realized that the degeneration was spreading amongst her people, she was worried. Both for their kind and for humanity. No matter how adaptable and persistent humans were, they would be wiped out in an instant. So she looked into sealing that degeneration away, finding ways to prevent it from happening at all. For some, she was far too late, and for those, she would mourn the loss.

~~It was a shame that Duma and Mila, the Kingshield and the King’s Grail, had to be exiled of course. But Duma was degenerating, and that in itself was a threat to humanity.~~

Eventually, she was able to find a way - dragonstones. Dragonstones allowed them to harness their powers without the increased risk of degenerating. She made her knowledge known...and was utterly shocked and horrified to see that they’d yet refuse. Choosing to stay and lose themselves rather than use dragonstones and _demean themselves._ Naga was shocked to realize that she was one of if not _the_ only one to treasure humanity for what it was. Eventually, she did manage to subdue the threat. Degeneration was, by all means, a disease, and it had to be exterminated.

~~Screams, screams of the Earth Dragons as they fought and were killed. Two survivors - one she put to work at watching over their remains and the other having vanished. She smiled to herself. Two was manageable. Humanity would be able to fend off two.~~

As time passed, Naga was able to practically extinguish the threat of degeneration. There was the odd exception here and there, of course, but it was contained. Naga made sure of it.

~~Her dearest daughter, confused, wondering why her mother was making her sleep. Silly girl. It was best this way. No one would get hurt. Tiki could keep her powers sealed, unable to fall victim to degeneration. She would be safe. Humanity would be safe.~~

Naga did everything in her power to make sure that the world - and the humans living in it - would be safe. Whenever a threat arose, Naga was there to help humanity combat it. A sword crafted from one of her divine fangs, dubbed Falchion, was a gift for humans to use if the need arose. She watched over them fondly, as humans fought and rose and fought and _won_. Truly, they were amazing, and Naga was ready to fight for their sakes.

As she watched what was clearly an abomination lash out at the humans, she frowned. A new threat. She would have to put it down as soon as possible. And thus she sought out a champion, one that could defeat this menace before it could take any more lives.

~~As the creature fell, Naga could have sworn she saw a flash of something in its eyes. Most likely anger. Why would it be anything else? A human had just ended its reign of terror, of course it’d be angry.~~

From there, she watched as her champion, who would go on to be known as the first Exalt, formed a halidom under their name. When the time came that the creature rose again, she would again rise to help, in the form of granting her chosen’s blade more power and informing the Fellblood of what had to be done.

~~She frowned as her chosen refused, proclaiming that they could do something that would not cost the Fellblood’s life. Why did he care so much? They carried the creature’s blood in their veins, it was their duty to die for the greater good.~~

As the world came to peace, she was content to watch humanity grow without interfering anymore. However, that changed when she felt something...off. A shudder ran through her body. What was going on? Why did she feel so strange? Why did she feel...more powerful?

Her eyes narrowed. No. There’s no way she could have gotten more powerful. But if she had...for what reason? She would not have gotten stronger for no reason, there had to be a reason. Naga’s gaze drifted to the world below, and she froze.

That was it. Grima was returning. That _had_ to be it. The Fellblood’s return should have tipped her off, how could they have returned if Grima wasn’t returning with them? She had to get rid of the problem, and quickly.

Slowly she raised her hands, staring at them as thoughts ran through her head. She’d have to eliminate _all_ possible vessels of Grima, in order to prevent _it_ from returning. And if she had gotten stronger…  
  
She grinned. Humanity would be safe. She would make _sure_ of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had started so normally, Robin thought in hindsight. Where had it all gone wrong?
> 
> alternatively: Why Is God Trying To Murder Me, by Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h ee ze I hate how long it took me to write this - but its here!! I ended up having to split it because the chapter was long enough as it was and i was starting to burn out skjhfhs its 1:40 am im gonna edit this when i wake up probably

Robin grinned as she turned the page of what was an honestly engaging book. She’d had doubts when she first picked it up, but it proved to be a good read regardless. Briefly, she looked up, watching as her children played in the garden. Chrom had been forced into yet another meeting regarding the elders and their hesitance towards Plegian aid, and she had not been allowed to attend. Something about her being biased towards her heritage.

It was all ridiculous. Ylisse was plentiful enough with its resources, and Plegia even now was struggling to recover from the crusades of the Ensanguined Exalt. Robin could only roll her eyes at the elders running around, attempting to make excuses as to why Ylisse would and could not provide aid to Plegia. Pardon her bluntness, but they really needed to see past their prejudices and really look at how much Plegians were suffering.

...She honestly wasn’t sure how they were able to be so thick-skulled about it.

Morgan ran up to her, a bright smile on his face as he held up the flower crown he and Lucina had been working on. She returned the smile with one of her own, reaching out to take the crown-

_ -when the sense of  _ **_W R ON G_ ** _ shot through her. _

She nearly choked, her eyes going wide as her chest suddenly constricted, her vision flickering between black and color. Robin could barely breathe, the sense of wrong curling around her lungs and her mind. What was happening…?

After what felt like an eternity of gasping breaths and fuzzy vision, her breath evened out as her vision cleared out. When she looked up, prepared to reassure her children that she would be fine after a visit to the infirmary, she found that...something was horribly, horribly wrong. 

They weren’t moving. Lucina’s expression was one of clear worry and concern, a hand reached out towards her and she leaned towards her mother. Morgan’s mouth was open, as though he were saying something, but no sound came out. Robin stared, looking between the two of them with worry.

“Morgan..? Lucina…?” she muttered, getting up from where she had been sitting. She reached out to touch Morgan’s cheek, recoiling when she realized he felt  _ cold.  _ Chills ran down her spine; what was going on?

“Guards-?!” she began to call, though a part of her had a feeling that there would be no response. Then she stopped.

The trees. They weren’t moving as well. There had been a breeze earlier, gently moving the branches and their leaves. But now even that was quiet.

Something was wrong. She attempted to pick both of her children up, only to find they were frozen in place. Robin hesitated to leave them, but she had to check. With a quiet apology, she ran into the castle, coat billowing out as she ran. Morgan, Lucina, the trees and even the breeze...if that was the case…

Robin skidded to a stop. She hadn’t even made it to the meeting room before she bumped into someone. She backed away, and her eyes widened.

Lissa. She had run into Lissa. And she hadn’t been spared from whatever froze her children. She had been cheerfully walking, a spring in her step and a smile on her face, before…

Robin muttered yet another apology as she ran, narrowly avoiding Maribelle - she was frozen as well,  _ gods what was going on?  _ \- as she made her way towards the meeting room. Thankfully the door was open - she wasn’t sure if she could even open any doors - and she stood in the doorway, panting. 

They were all frozen.  _ Gods, they were all frozen.  _ She choked down a sob at seeing Chrom frozen, his expression torn between frustration and confusion.  What had happened? Why had she been spared? Why her alone? What was it that froze everyone, and why?

“Fellblood.”

Robin whirled around, something squeezing in her chest at seeing Naga before her. She wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was, but it...it didn’t feel like relief.

“L-Lady Naga! D-Do you know what has happened here?” Even so, she still asked, if only to attempt to gain information. If anyone would know what happened, it’d be Naga. Perhaps that was why she was here.

And yet...Naga’s normally passive expression seemed different. It seemed cold, hostile even. Had this strange occurrence caused Naga stress? Robin’s mind was racing with possible theories before Naga spoke. 

“I do know, Fellblood. I am the one who caused it.”

All it took was that one sentence to cause a wave of shock to crash through Robin’s body. Her knees threatened to buckle out from underneath her as she grappled with what Naga had said. She...she caused it? Naga was the cause of everyone freezing? But why?

“...W-Why? W-Why would you d-do this?” she forced out, already taking a step back on shaky feet.

Naga’s expression only grew colder.

“I had gained a surge of power. And that would not happen without a reason. I had wondered why…”

Her gaze locked with Robin’s. The tactician, who had faced down the Wings of Despair with a steady voice and a steadfast determination, found herself shaking in terror.

“...until I looked down upon the world, and found  _ you  _ walking amongst it, Fellblood. Your return should not have happened.”

“But…” Robin found herself saying, “I thought you had s-said that I would b-be able to return if m-my bonds were strong enough?”

“I cannot take any chances. Your presence alone is a threat to humanity, for if you live, there is a chance Grima could return. Why else would I have gained more power if not to fight off the threat of the fell dragon once more?” As she spoke, Naga’s hand rose as a bright ball of energy began to form around it.

Robin thought. She would not be able to fight Naga off on her own, especially without any weapons effective against dragons. All she had was the Thoron and Rexcaliber tomes she normally held in case of an emergency. So, she did the only thing she could.

“ _ THORON!” _

Naga screeched in pain as she was electrocuted, Robin taking it as the opportunity she needed to run. And run she did, taking turns through corridors and, as soon as she was low enough, leaping out of one of the castle windows. She tucked in her head and began running as soon as she touched the ground. Naga had gotten over the shock quickly, growling in anger once she realized that Robin escaped. No matter; she would find the Fellblood eventually. 

Robin ran and ran, ignoring her protesting lungs as long as possible until she was certain she was far enough and under enough cover to be protected from immediate sight. This was it. Naga was out to kill her, all because she feared the return of Grima. What was she to do? She couldn’t fight Naga, and she’d end up losing her life in the process. There had to be something she could do…

Her eyes widened as she thought of an idea. The Outrealm Gate. Naga didn’t have control over it, and as it wasn’t a true object, it could be unaffected…

Well, it was the best shot she had. Thankfully, she knew her way there, and it wouldn’t take longer than a couple of days of travel if she moved quickly enough. Food and water may be an issue, though thankfully the items she had on her person seemed to be largely unaffected by Naga’s power. She’d just had to be sparing with it. 

She peeked out from her hiding spot, making sure that Naga was nowhere nearby before moving and beginning her trek towards the Outrealm Gate. It was her only chance of finding help, and she was not going to lose it.


End file.
